


Whisper of Smoke

by emeraldsword



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fett does not relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper of Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for 40 fandoms in 40 days.

Boba Fett was not the type of man to relax. The nature of bounty hunting (the way he did it, at least) involved periods of dullness and periods of intense activity. Sometimes, during those moments of dullness, Fett experienced a sense of tranquillity that he supposed must be relaxation, a sense that nothing was urgent and that he could remain in one place for a little while longer. The feeling was not unpleasant, but the fact remained that it did not pay the bills, and the feeling of closing the trap around his unsuspecting prey far outweighed every other feeling he had ever experienced. Fett loved his life, had no regrets (allowed himself no regrets) and the thrill of the hunt had never ceased to be exhilarating, but as he grew older and the injuries he had sustained over the course of his long and violent career began to take their toll, those tranquil moments became more precious to him.

He did not regret, and he could not give up, but he could do something almost akin to enjoyment.


End file.
